


Every Day A Shade of Blue

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-12
Updated: 2004-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cartercest drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day A Shade of Blue

Nick had thought this part of his life was over, but it wasn't, it couldn't be, not with Jane in the tabloids again and some fucking popstar-brothers movie in the works. At least it was easy, being on display all the time, smiling big, talking about being a better a man, about being the best thing in someone's life. Easy, because whenever he said _Paris_ he meant _Aaron_. So, so what if Nick missed Aaron like he missed sunshine and saltwater whenever he was away? He knew they would always be brothers, would always be together, always find another way.


End file.
